InuOpera
by AyameKijo
Summary: What happens when a Japanese priestess gets pulled back into the Opera house with our beloved phantom? Will she help him overcome his sorrow about Christine? Entertaining and unique. Don't need to watch Inuyasha to read. EKag. An Inuyasha poto crossover.


This is a crossover phanfiction of InuYasha and PotO. I know some of you may not know what InuYasha is, but I will provide you with all of what you need to know from the show. This may be a little OOC but I couldn't resist to writing a Kagome/Erik story. So please bare with me! Besides, I wanted to see whose temper is greater: Erik's or Kagome's?

Erik: And now it seems that Kirara has something that she would like to tell us all…

Me: **pouts** Do I have to?

Erik: Unless you want me to call those lawyers.

Me: Go ahead. I'm not saying it!

Kagome: Don't you think we're being a little hard on her?

Erik: No

Lawyers: **Appear** You MUST say it or we will sue!

Me: Go ahead, I don't have any money anyway!

Lawyers: We'll take away all of your notebooks and cookie dough…

Me: NOOOO!!!!! Not that! Anything but that! **Starts mumbling in a crotched down position and rocks back and forth **Not the notebooks…Noooo….wah-hahahahaaannn!

Kagome: (to Erik and Lawyers) That Was HARSH!!! (to Kirara) It's okay Kirara, here. **Hands Kirara a notebook**

Me: **Cuddles notebook** Fine…I don't own the PotO or Inuyasha.

Erik: **Growls** Finally

**Umm…Sit Boy…?**

In Feudal Japan… 

_Long ago there was a half-dog demon by the name of InuYasha. In his quest for a jewel called the Shikon no Tama- a jewel that could grant his wish of becoming a full demon- Inuyasha fell in love with the jewels protector- a priestess named Kikyo. After falling into a trap configured by the power hungry half-demon Naraku, Inuyasha is pinned by an arrow to the Sacred Tree by Kikyo. Fifty years later, Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome, falls into the Bone Eaters well in the modern-day era and is teleported back into the Feudal era. While being chased by a demon for the Shikon Jewel that was in her body, Kagome releases Inuyasha from his eternal prison only to have the half-demon turn on her after defeating the other enemy. Only by the use of prayer beads (applied by Keade-Kikyo's sister), does she escape with her life. Now every time she says 'sit', Inuyasha does a face plant into the ground. Later the jewel is stolen and in trying to retrieve it, the jewel is shattered. Now on a quest to find the jewel shards, they meet up with Shippo the young fox demon (his family was killed by thunder demons), Miroku (a perverted monk who has a wind tunnel that can suck anything up and one day will devour him. It was implanted by Naraku), Sango (a demon slayer whose family was also killed by Naraku through the control of her younger brother, Kohaku), Kirara (Sango's fire cat demon friend), Myoga (a cowardly flea), Kikyo (who was later revived by a witch. She is now made out of clay and holds a deep hate for Inuyasha), Sesshomaru (Inuyasha's older, cold hearted brother), and Koga (a wolf demon whose clan was almost completely killed by Kagura- Naraku's incarnation. He is trying to win Kagome's love from Inuyasha). Now Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara have been traveling together for three years trying to find and defeat Naraku… _

// Opera Populaire: Two Months After The Kidnapping//

Light flickered down the dark corridor as a figure dashed down cold stone steps. As it passed, the light caught the destroyed form of a piano. The light paused for a moment at the sight of some of broken mirrors. The figure quickly moved aside a curtain and disappeared inside a passageway.

Once inside, the figure stopped as it practically tripped over another shadowed figure. The second figure let out an audible groan. As the other bent down to help the figure up, the figure thrashed out and started muttering.

"Erik, you can't stat here forever. Madame Giry sent me down here to check on you, and as a friend, I must _insist_ that you get up and eat, or even go play your violin. It is not healthy for you to sit in here and do not all day." The first figure forced the other one up into a sitting position.

"Nadir, leave me be." Erik growled.

Though the treat was meant to be taken seriously, Nadir detected the hint of a plea hidden.

"Erik, I'm here to help you. Now eat this or I'll send Madame Giry down." Nadir handed Erik some bread, cheese, and jerky.

" …Erik…I'm…I'm sure Christine would want you to live and be happy, for did she not glance back as she left? Think about that, would you?"

With that, Nadir got up and walked away. Erik was once again left alone in darkness.

//Japan: Feudal Era//

"Kagome! Your NOT Leaving! We need to find more jewel shards!" The silver haired half-demon shouted, running after the dark haired human girl ahead of him.

"Inuyasha, I'm going HOME!!! I'll be right back anyway!!!" Kagome yelled back.

"Kagome!"

"Wha-ahhhhhhaaaaiiiii!!!" Kagome shrieked as she was lifted in the air.

"Pip down, would ya? If you have to go home at least get some of those instant noodle-things. Shippo also told me to tell you to get some of that sweet rock stuff." Inuyasha said, setting Kagome down.

"Couldn't you think of any better way of telling me these things?" She scrolled. Inuyasha snorted.

"Just hurry back, would ya?"

"With that attitude I just might stay a few days."

"Feh. I'll just come and drag you back if you don't arrive back soon." Inuyasha huffed.

"Inuyasha…" Flames erupted in Kagome's eyes.

"Oh no. Wait, not-"

"SIT!!!"

BAM!!!!!

"…that…"

"I'll be back in three days, and you'd _better _not try to bring me back till then."

And with that Kagome jumped down into the Bone-Eaters Well to be transported back to her own time.

//Opera Populaire: The Next Day//

"Erik, you are _GOING _to eat this _NOW!!!_ Or-so-help-me-God, I'll _FORCE _that food down your throat!" An older gray-haired woman threatened.

"Bloody hell, woman. Fine! I'll eat, I'll eat!" Erik growled, stuffing some of the sandwich into his mouth. Madame Giry broke out a rare smile after he had finished the very last bite.

"Twasn't so difficult, now was it?" She asked in amusement.

"Infuriating woman." Erik muttered. Slowly he stood up and leaned against the wall.

"Erik, would you play me a small tune? It has been forever sense I've heard your music."

Erik looked at Madame Giry holding his violin. With a growl, he pushed off the wall and walked past Madame Giry.

"Why do you ask such infuriatingly ridiculous questions, woman? Have I not told you countless times that I shall never pick up a violin or stroke the keys of a piano ever again! Not even you can sway my decision on that matter, _Madame Giry._" His voice was edged with a dangerous threatening calm.

Madame Giry sat the violin down. Placing her hand on Erik's shoulder she said,

"Erik, I am only trying to do what I think would be best for you. Music has always been a means of escape for you. I don't understand how you can completely ignore a part of you that has always- and probably will always- been there. I just feel that you would suffice more from playing again. I mean this as a friend, Erik." Madame Giry tensed slightly as Erik brushed off her hand.

"I will _NOT _play _AGAIN!!!_ Music may have been a part of my life before, but no more! Never again will I pick up an instrument! _I_ know what's best for me! _NOT _you! I don't care if you understand my reasoning! In truth, I've never _EXPECTED _you to!!! I honestly don't care if you are my friend or not!!! For I am the _ONLY _one that _KNOWS_ if I would _SUFFICE _from _ANYTHING_ at _ALL_!!! It has _ALWAYS _beenTHAT way!!! I have always made decisions on my own, and I always _WILL!!!_ For it is _MY _decision to _MAKE!!! BE IT WE FRIENDS OR NOT!!!"_ Erik's roar echoed off of the walls of the catacombs.

Madame Giry just stood there, letting the masked man vent his anger. When he finished huffing, she drew herself up to her full height (which was still shorter then him).

"Well if that is how you feel, then maybe we truly _aren't _friends. But I still expect you to eat everything I am to bring. As I refuse to let you waste away as long as you're under this Opera House. Now, I will send Nadir to check up on you tomorrow. Good day to you, monsieur."

With that, Madame Giry marched out of the secret room. She refused to let Erik see her tears.

//Japan: Modern Era-The Third Day//

"Mom! Where are those Pop Rocks?" Kagome shouted.

"Left cabinet, dear!" Her mom called back. Kagome looked in the left cabinet and pulled out the Pop Rocks.

"Thanks Mom!"

Quickly, she stuffed the candy into her large and already over-filled yellow backpack. Next she packed some instant ramen (the noodle-things Inuyasha wanted), a few sodas (a new treat for the rest of the gang, and maybe even revenge on Inuyasha if she shook his can), her medical supplies (in a separate case), the jewel shards (around her neck), cds, Soata's (her brother) gameboy, her school books and homework, and a homemade lunch (omelets, octopus mini franks, sushi, Red-bean paste dumplings/dough balls, rice balls, and other little simple things).

She pulled on her bag and about fell over backwards. With a grunt, she hulled the bag up on her back more and slowly made her way downstairs. Just as she was about to walk out the door, she ran into her grandpa.

"Ah, Kagome! I was looking for you. Here," He handed her a sword. It was a different sword then a katana, or normal Japanese swords. The handle was the shape of a skull and it had a hand guard.

"What's this grandpa?" Kagome asked, taking the sword.

"It's an old French sword- called a cutlass if I remember correctly. You said that lady friend of your was looking for a temporary replacement sword. I figured I could spare this one. Now, it is said that this sword was once owed by a phantom that haunted a Café House, I believe. Or was it a hospital? Or maybe even a castle?" Kagome's grandpa pondered, "Anyways, this sword is full of old history."

"Not half as old or as full as you grandpa. As much as I would like," at this Kagome rolled her eyes, "to know more, I have to go before Inuyasha shows up and drags me back. Thanks for the sword though!"

"Oh." Her grandpa sulked as Kagome dashed past him.

Once outside- and free of her grandpa- Kagome dashed to a shrine not to far from the house. She opened the screen door and went inside. In the middle of the room was the Bone-Eaters Well. Kagome walked down to the edge and hopped down into the well- sword in hand.

A bright crimson light surrounded Kagome instead of the normal pink one. As her body felt the familiar sensation of floating slowly downwards, she glanced around at the different colored light.

What the hell is going on? Does the well's portal change colors after a while? Kagome thought.

After a few moments of floating, Kagome felt her body fall the few remaining feet as she landed on her butt with a dull thud. Closing her teared up eyes, Kagome rubbed her soar rear.

"Owww…that hurt." She whined. Opening her eyes, she glanced around at her surroundings. As it turns out, she was in a dark hallway of who-knows-where.

Where am I? Why didn't I return to the Feudal Era? Or am I just in a different part of it? Wherever I am, Inuyasha's going to be angry when I don't come back. Ah well, I'd probably better figure out where I am. I just hope this isn't one of Naraku's tricks.

With that thought, Kagome stood up and tried to make her way down the dark corridor…

//Opera Populaire: Day after the Argument//

Nadir handed Erik a bowl of stew and bread. With a sigh, he sat down next to the phantom with his own bowl of food. The two ate without word to one another. When both were finished Nadir picked up the bowls and started to leave.

"Nadir…"

"Yes, Erik." The Persian turned to face him. The phantom paused for a long time.

"Never mind." Erik finally spoke up. Nadir stared at him for a moment before leaving with a curt nod.

Erik drew a deep breath. Forcing himself to stand, he walked over to his bed and sat down. Tears stared streaming down his cheeks as he held his face in hands.

"…why, Christine? ……Why! Why did you leave me!" Erik yelled. He continued to scream, yell, rant, rave, roar, and shout until his words made no sense and formed into a never-ending stream of sound.

//???: With Kagome//

"How am I supposed to find my way down here? I can't even see my own nose, let alone my feet!" Kagome grumbled, inching her way along the dark corridor. She had on hand placed on the slightly grimy wall to help guide her.

"Oh, I wish I had a candle or something! Oh, wait! I _did _bring something!" Kagome slapped her forehead. She started searching through her book bag.

"Aha! Found it." She pulled out a flashlight. Kagome turned it on, showering everything in a beam of light. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder once again, she started on her way.

"Agh! This place is a mess! I can't believe I have to travel in this. Whoever owns this place is going to get it big time if I catch pnomia or something." Kagome huffed. Suddenly she heard an angst scream coming from down the corridor. Panicking, Kagome burst into a run- bow and arrow ready.

Somebody's hurt. I have to go help. I just hope it's not a demon. She thought as she ran toward the sound.

Kagome's foot hit a fairly large stone causing it to roll clanging down the hall. The scream stopped. With a silent curse, Kagome continued hoping that she wasn't to late.

The corridor suddenly opened into a fairly large room. Kagome slowed to a walk and glanced around for any signs of movement. Her flashlight shined on a vast underground lake. Moving around she spotted a disarray of curtains leading to another room (or she thinks so…), a great deal of fabric and clothing, a kitchen, a bunch of broken mirrors, a toy monkey box, books of all sorts, many types of instruments, and sheets of music scattered about everywhere. There was also a great deal of things she did not recognize.

Turning around a little bit more, the flashlight caught on the form of a once brilliant organ that was now battered almost completely beyond repair. Kagome walked up to the organ and caressed the sides before lightly touching a single key. As the note rang throughout the underground room, Kagome realized that she wasn't paying attention. Drawing her bow and an arrow, she called out.

"Hello? Is anyone down here? I heard someone screaming. Do you need help?" Kagome was starting to get nervous now. Surely if someone needed help they would have called by now-unless they where already died. Kagome gulped at the thought.

I don't want to battle any demons! But I have to help in anyway I can. And besides, if there is a demon and it has killed someone, it's going to _pay._ Kagome's eye's flamed slightly.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Kagome called once again. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, as if she was being watched. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow move. The swish and flap of moving fabric was heard. Kagome pointed her flashlight toward the noise. It was the curtains. As she let out a sigh, something moved behind her. She swirled around and saw nothing but sheets of paper.

"Who's there? What do you want?" She asked as she tried after another fleeting shadow.

//Opera Populaire: Five minutes later//

Erik continued to cry until he heard a stone clanging down one of his dark corridors. Abruptly, Erik stopped his fit and anger grew in him. Madame Giry had already sent Nadir down. She wouldn't come down here after that. So then, _who would dare enter his domain?_

Getting up and walking in his stealthy cat-like pace, he crept out of his hiding place and out into the remains of his once home. Keeping to the shadows, he waited for whomever to appear. Soon he heard the sound of running feet from the hall on the far left of his domain, completely opposite him.

A bright light- brighter then one Erik had ever seen- shone into the hall as the intruder stopped running. The beam of light moved around the room slowly as if looking for something. It stopped at his battered organ- his once most prized possession. As the light shone away from his eyes, Erik looked at the intruder. What he saw startled him. A young dark-haired girl of about eighteen stood by his organ dressed in the skimpiest outfit he had ever seen a woman wear. He examined her as she caressed his organ. It contained a very short thigh length green skirt, a sailor type top with a green shoulder cover, ankle high socks, and brown dress shoes.

Erik was shaken out of his shock by the sound of the organ emitting a sour note. Quickly and silently, he moved in the shadows around closer to the girl. Keeping his eye on her, he saw that she was shaken out of her trance and had drawn her bow.

"Hello? Is anyone down here? I heard someone screaming. Do you need help?" The girl called out. Erik circled around to her right. He heard her gulp in fright.

So she's scared is she? I'll just give her something to be scared about then. He watched as he eyes grew determined. He knew that she thought something was watching her.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She called again. After she said this. Erik moved just in her line of vision with the swish of his cloak before disappearing down a secret passage.

When he appeared on the other side of the room, he saw her facing the curtains he just was moments before. This time he ruffled some papers before dashing to the other side of the room again.

"Whose there? What do you want?" She questioned as she continued to search for him while he laughed at her.

Erik just smirked in amusement.

//???: With Kagome//

The darkness seemed to laugh at her as she tried again to find the moving shadow. Closing her eyes, she sensed for energy around her. That was one of the perks of being a miko (priestess). A small amount of energy stood in front of her. Aiming her arrow, she fired.

The arrow glowed pink as it soared through the air before embedding itself into the wall by the energy vessel's head. As it did, the figure's face became visible for a moment. Kagome caught the sight of a man's face- dark hair and amber eyes- and a white mask over part of it. Then everything went dark. Keeping a hold of the man's presence of the energy, Kagome aimed her bow at it. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the energy.

"Who are you?" She asked. The energy shifted- drawing back into a path that she hadn't seen in her light. Kagome followed it around the room to her left where it seemed emerged again. This time she had remembered her flashlight and it shone upon the man. Cursing, he disappeared again. The energy dashed around behind her this time. Kagome barely had time to turn around, before the masked man appeared yet again.

The man froze in place; his face one of disbelief. The man turned to dash down another one of his secret passageways. Before he could reach it however, an arrow landed in fount of him- missing his nose by mere centimeters. He turned to dash the other way. Another arrow landed in the wall centimeters from his face. He turned and glared at Kagome as she had yet another arrow ready to be fired.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her voice holding a hint of anger. He's trying to go down one of his little hidden holes again, was he? Well then, let him see just how skilled my shooting has become.

//Opera Populaire: Where we left off with the Phantom//

Erik crept in front of the strange girl, her expression one of fear and anger. He chuckled inside his mind at the amusement this new arrival was causing him. He observed her for a minute before watched as she shut her eyes and looked like she was concentrating on something. He watched as she lifted her bow in his direction. Erik stood generally amused at how she tried so hard before something amazing happened…the arrow glowed _pink. _

Before he had a chance to even move, the arrow was soaring at him and embedded itself inches from his mask. Erik felt the pink light shine upon his face and mask, showing them to the young women before him. Then the familiar darkness reappeared. He stayed frozen for a few seconds longer, his eyes adjusting again from their bright torture. When they had he saw that the pestering girl had her weapon drawn and pointed once again in his direction.

Erik cursed his luck and dashed down the passage he had used moments before. He moved to her left pondering how she had found him, desiring all the more to kill her when he came to no conclusion. Erik reached the secret doorway and snuck through, only to have her annoying bright light shone upon him. Once again, his eyes were screaming with protest to the unaccustomed light. He cursed and disappeared again. Before she could have the time to follow, he dashed behind her.

It was to his utmost disbelief when he found her facing him yet again. Seething he turned to disappear down another passage. But just as he turned to leave, he found another arrow planted centimeters from his deformed nose. He turned , hoping to reach the mirror passageway, only to meet another arrow. He turned, sending daggers of murderous intent to the infuriating girl with her glowing arrows. This was maddening. Thinking with the speed of years of experience with difficult situations, he calculated his chances of making it to the next passageway. The conclusion to that question came quick. None. Thinking of another way to get out of this corner, he set his sights on making it to the girl…

**That's it for now! I will be updating Marauder's story next and then Jump Back. This one is going to come in-between those two. I also have about 12 other stories I'm working on typing so please be patient with me. The more reviews I get, the more likely I'm going to update. I'm only updating Master Prankster's first because I promised Mizu-chan I would. **


End file.
